These Are the Moments
by TheChicaChic
Summary: Set in series 5 though it goes AU right away and hopefully makes things happier than they were in 5.5 and onwards. One moment in time can change the course of an entire life.
1. Melt Into You

**Title:** _Melt into You_

**Fandom:** _Spooks_

**Character/Pairing:** _Harry Pearce and Ruth Evershed_

**Rating:** _K_

**Word Count:** _1980_

**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** _We're going a bit back in time now to before Harry and Ruth got married in my little AU world. This takes place in episode 5.4 but I think mine is just a bit better than how things really went. Oh and this just went slightly M rated. I've never written anything like this and shared it with anyone so I'll be hiding behind the couch with my crocheting. Please review._

* * *

Ruth sat at the screen watching Harry sit at the bar drinking. He looked so alone and she knew that if she was just to pick up the phone and call him, she might be able to coax a small smile onto his face. She'd get a bigger smile if she asked if he would mind terribly if she joined him. Her hand was on the phone, it was in her hand and she started to dial the number before she realized what she was doing. With a sigh, she put the phone down and turned off the monitor. She wasn't the only one watching the screens and she'd turned him down for a second date just the week before because of the fear of gossip; if she joined him the gossip would be ten times worse than it already had been. Picking up the cardigan from the back of her chair, she made her way out of the ops center, determined to find a way to make it up to him.

* * *

Looking at the drink in his hand, Harry swished the whiskey around his glass. He was in no way ready to face the ire that was more than likely awaiting him in his; no _their_; hotel suite. He'd lied to Ruth when he promised that he'd arranged a separate room for her. Taking a sip of the burning liquid he thought back. No, he hadn't lied per say. He had tried to arrange for a room for Ruth, he really had. But rooms were already scarce before he'd approached the front desk about getting a room for her. The team was already sharing as it was; Adam and Zafar in one room, Jo and Ros in another. As section head, he'd gotten his own room but there'd been no other rooms available. In the end, he'd had no choice but to settle her into his own room. Thank God for small miracles that there were two beds. Though if truth be told, he'd be more than happy to share a bed with her but somehow he rather thought that might make the situation even worse.

With a sigh, he threw back the rest of the whiskey in his glass and stood. It was time to face the music. Slowly making his way through the hotel, he wondered exactly how angry she'd when he got to the room. As he reached the door, he heard ungodly music coming from the suite at the end of the hall. Cringing, he slid his key into the lock and watched as the light turned green. It sounded like it was going to be a long night.

The sitting area was dark when he entered. Placing his key card on the small table in the entry way, he looked around for any sign that Ruth was there. Not finding any, he ran a hand over his face. As much as he was dreading facing her wrath, he was more worried that she had packed it in and headed back to London after finding out that he'd lied. Or maybe decided that it'd be better if she slept in the ops room. With another sigh, he kicked off his shoes and padded across the dark room towards the bedroom in his stocking feet. Ruth was a highly intelligent woman, as much as he wanted to run off and find her, ensure that she was alright, she'd be even more furious with him for doing so. Shrugging off his suit jacket, he tossed it across a chair at the foot of a bed before undoing his cufflinks. Setting them on the dresser, he turned and stopped. His bag was still sitting on the bed where he'd left it; that's not what stopped him. It was the sight of the other bag sitting open next to it.

That wasn't his. Taking a step closer he saw a familiar cardigan resting across the top and a smile lit across his face. No, that was definitely Ruth's bag that was currently sitting open, next to his. On the bed. She was still here. And what's more, he knew she had been wearing the cardigan when he'd last seen her in the ops center. Reaching out a hand, he slowly moved his fingers across the fabric wondering just where she'd gotten off too.

The sound of a soft moan got his attention and he turned towards the small hall behind him. Why hadn't he noticed the soft glow of light before? It wasn't as though he was drunk and in his line of work, not noticing something as significant as a light on where it hadn't been before could mean the difference between life and death. Another moan reached his ears followed by the unmistakable sound of a shower running and he took a step forward towards the open bathroom door, readying himself to call out and make sure she was alright. The sight that greeted him stopped him short; both in breath and movement. Closing his eyes; fearful that he'd finally lost what little sense he had left; he opened them again only to be greeted by the same sight.

Behind a flimsy, almost translucent shower curtain Ruth stood naked; her eyes closed and head tilted back in the spray of water currently cascading down. Her hands ran across her skin, a trail of soap being left by the loofah that she clutched in one hand. As the coarse material crossed the tender skin of her breasts she moaned again, a low sound from deep in her throat. He watched as her nipple hardened and the loofah moved lower, moving across her stomach and infinitely lower. His breath caught in his throat as the loofah and her hand disappeared between her legs, a louder moan than before leaving her lips and what he swore was the whispered sigh of his name. As she moved her hand back and forth slowly, his eyes moved back up her body, watching in amazement as the woman he loves pleasured herself in his shower and he wondered fleetingly if perhaps he had died and found there really was a heaven. Finally, his eyes reached her face and he noticed for the first time that her skin was a crimson; reminiscent of when she gets nervous on the Grid; and that her eyes were open and watching him with a mix of fear, lust and love.

"Harry" she breathed again; the uncertainty evident in her voice; and he's now sure that it was his name she sighed earlier.

Never taking his eyes from hers he stepped further into the room, his hands yanking at the tie around his neck. He'd barely dropped the tie to the floor before he pushed aside the curtain and stepped into the shower fully clothed, his hands reaching out for her as he moved into the stream of water.

"Ruth" was all he got out before his mouth was on hers, hot and tender at the same time. As if he had all the time in the world, his lips caressed hers, his tongue sliding against them begging for entrance. She parted her lips on a sigh, her fingers clutching his cloth covered shoulders, pulling herself closer to him.

His hands rested against her naked hips, holding her flush against him as he carefully walked her the few inches backwards until her back rested against the tiled wall. He felt her hands slide between them as her fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt. With his thumbs tracing slow patterns against the flesh of her hip bone, he slowly dragged his mouth from hers and kissed under her ear. As she pulled his shirt from his trousers, he whispered against her ear. "Ruth are you sure? Because as much as I want to make love to you, if you're not one hundred percent sure, we don't have to go any further tonight."

With that said, he leaned forward and nipped the lobe of her ear before leaning back slightly to look into her eyes.

Ruth met his desire filled eyes and saw that as much as he wanted her right now, if she said no, he'd back up and stop. Shaking her head, she reached for him again. "I'm sure Har..." her response was cut short as she shrieked and curled herself into his chest, burying her arms between them and her face against his heart as cold water poured over them.

Harry laughed as he let his head fall against hers. Trust the hot water to give out just as she was about to say yes to something he had only dreamed of happening; leaving them in the world's worst timed cold shower. Kissing the top of her hair, he wrapped an arm tightly around her while reaching out with his other to turn the water off. Lifting her head from where it was currently resting against his chest, he lightly kissed her lips before he pulled back and smiled at her. "What brought this on." he asked quietly.

She blushed slightly, a bit embarrassed by all that had just occurred but positively thrilled to be wrapped up in his arms. " I was...You looked...that is I was...and you were drinking...and I was watching the screens...you looked so alone...and I realized I'm alone and we don't have to be alone...and I picked up the phone but I couldn't dial it...and well..." she managed to stumble out, her blush growing, she buried her face back into his chest as she realized that she had made absolutely no sense and was making a mess of things.

Harry shook his head as he looked down at her, amazed that he'd somehow understood what she was trying to say. Wrapping his arms around her tighter, he kissed her forehead. "Ruth?"

She heard the question in his voice but couldn't meet his eyes. Shaking her head, she listened to his heart beating softly against her cheek.

"Ruth." he tried again. This time he was greeted to her upturned face the color of beetroot.

"I'm so sorry, I've gone and made a mess of things again haven't I?"

"No, I think you've made things right." he answered. Slowly rubbing a hand against her back, he got a thoughtful look on his face as he realized this is what he'd been waiting for most of his life.

"Harry?" she asked, her voice soft as she studied his thoughtful look upon his face.

"Hmmm."

"What are you thinking?"

"That I'm going to marry you."

"What?" She squeaked, pulling back to look at him.

He met her eyes, fully serious as he let the smile move across his face again.

"Marry me."

Somehow he'd managed to shock her out of her nervousness and she just stared at him. "But we've only been on the one date and I was so nervous I said all the wrong things. Told you we couldn't have our second date because everyone was talking about us. And they still are and things haven't been good between us and you've had all these wonderfully beautiful woman in your life and I'm just your mousy analyst who..."

Leaning down, he silenced her with a kiss, feeling as scared as she was. Pulling back slightly, he let his forehead rest against hers. Watching her eyes, he kissed her a second time before continuing. "None of that matters. What matters is I want to marry you; and only you; Ruth Evershed and bugger what anyone else thinks."

"You're dead serious, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, so will you or won't you?"

Blushing furiously red, she bit her lower lip before she nodded slowly. "Yes, on one condition."

He looked down at her, a huge smile spreading across his face. "Anything."

"You never tell a living soul exactly how you proposed. Not. One. Person."


	2. Now You Know

**Title:** _Now You Know_

**Fandom:** _Spooks_

**Character/Pairing:** _Harry Pearce and Ruth Evershed_

**Rating:** _M - for slight language only_

**Word Count:** _1954_

**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** _First off - thank you everyone for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. =0) Second - this follows about a week after the last chapter. Spooks does not belong to me because if it did, I wouldn't have ended it as it ended. If you like it, please review._

* * *

"Shit"

"You said that already."

"And I'm going to say it again. Shit."

"There are other words in the English language that you could be using Zaf."

"Fucking shit. What are we going to tell Harry?"

"Tell me what?"

Jo and Zaf froze and looked at one another, their eyes going large before slowly turning around to face the man behind them.

"Errr...hi Harry. Lovely afternoon we're having isn't it? Weather said we'd get a break from the rain for a few hours."

"Nice try Mr. Younis - now unless you want to find yourself in Siberia for the next three years, you'll tell me what's going on. And where is Adam and Ruth?" Harry let his eyes wander around the grid, taking in the absence of his two officers.

"I'll be going to Siberia if I tell you that." Zaf muttered under his breath, shrinking back in his seat at the gaze that Harry turned on him.

"What was that?"

"Well, they left. That's what we needed to tell you. They left."

"I can see that. Where are they?"

"At this point, we're not sure."

Frowning, Harry looked between the two before taking in the rest of the Grid. Something was amiss and he didn't like the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. "What do you mean that they left? Was it for a case?"

"No, I don't think it had anything to do with a case."

"And why would you say that?"

Zaf cringed, really hating where this conversation was going. He just knew that he was going to pay dearly for what he was about to admit to. Taking a deep breath, he looked anywhere but at Harry's face. "Because when they left, Adam was carrying Ruth through the pods in his arms and she was moaning 'Oh God Adam' over and over again."

"Zaf!" Jo shrieked, reaching out to smack the man sitting next to her. By the way Harry's face was changing color, he was going to get them both killed. Slowly, painfully, and right where they were sitting. Before she had a chance to say anything, the pods opened and all three turned to look as Adam strolled in, his hair mused and his shirt rumpled.

"Just where the hell have you been?" Harry growled, looking at the man before him.

"With Ruth." Adam answered, a frown settling onto his face. "Zaf and Jo knew where I was, didn't they tell you?"

"And where, pray tell, is Ruth?"

"Hopefully still at home in bed where I left her, why?"

Jo slid down in her chair, praying for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. They were all going to die.

* * *

Ruth slowly opened her eyes and took in her sun filled bedroom. For a moment she was confused, wondering why the hell she was home and in bed when she should be at work. Then she shifted slightly and grimaced as pain shot through her lower body; making her remember why she was home and how she'd gotten there. Pushing her arms into the mattress, she tried to leverage herself up only to stop as pain shot through her again. Gasping, she squeezed her eyes tight and waited for it to pass.

Breathing in and out, she counted to ten before she started to push herself up again, keeping her eyes closed in the hope that the pain would be less if she couldn't actually see. Pushing slowly, she bit her lip as she prepared for pain that never came. Instead, two strong arms slid under hers and moved her up against the headboard, effectively keeping all weight off her left leg and foot. Feeling the mattress shift beside her, she opened her eyes and met Harry's concerned but angry brown ones.

"Hi." she mumbled quietly.

"Hi yourself." he answered, reaching forward to tuck a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Really? Because it didn't look fine to me a few minutes ago."

"Okay, fine as long as I don't move and remember not to put any kind of pressure on my ankle."

"Hmm. Can I get you anything?"

"A drink if you don't mind."

Nodding he crossed the room to the en suite; coming back a few moments later with a glass of water. Silently handing it to her, he watched as she took a sip before looking around for a place to set it without moving much. Having pity on her, he took the glass and set it on the table.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked, slightly nervous as to why he might be angry with her and preparing herself for the worst possible scenario.

"You've been hurt."

"Yes, I figured that out what with all the excruciating pain I've been in for the last few hours. Are you angry at me because I'm at home and in pain?"

"No."

"Then why are you angry?"

"You've been hurt."

With a frustrated sigh, she looked at him. "Yes, I think we've already covered that. I've been hurt. How does that work out to your being angry with me?"

"You've been hurt and you didn't call me."

Crinkling her eyebrows, she tried to wrap her mind around that. "It was nothing overly major and you were in a JIC meeting. A member of your staff being injured was nothing that warranted trying to get someone to get you out of the meeting."

"It bloody well is a good enough reason to get someone to come and get me."

"Honestly Harry, if we sent someone to get you every time someone got hurt, you'd never have a moments piece."

"You're not just some random person who happens to work for me and you know that."

"We were at _work_ Harry, where I'm your senior analysis and you're the head of Counter-Terrorism; not at home where I'm the person you just happen to currently be seeing."

"Is that all this is to you? A short term shag that's going to end in a few weeks? Because it bloody well isn't to me and I think I deserve to know if that's all this is to you. I asked you to marry for me Christ's sake."

She looked at him before answering, realizing that something more was amiss than him being angry because she'd gotten hurt at work and not bothered him. "Of course it's more than that to me Harry. You know that. I lo...love you." she answered softly; meeting his eyes as she blushed; still a bit uncomfortable voicing her feelings to him. "What's really wrong?"

With a sigh, he let the angry breath out he'd been holding in and reached out for her hand. Taking it in his, he slowly ran his fingers over the palm. "I'm sorry, I over reacted and took it out on you. It was just a shit meeting with the JIC; nothing new; but when I returned to the Grid and you weren't there, well, it wasn't any better."

"That's happened before and you've never gotten so angry over it."

"Yes well, there were extenuating circumstances this time."

"Hmm, and what were they?" She asked, linking her fingers with his.

"You and Adam were both missing, Mr. Younis was daf and hinting that you and Adam were off having a torrid affair." the last part came out somewhat mumbled as he looked down at their joined hands.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that last part. It sounds like you said Zaf told you that Adam and I were off snogging in some dark closet."

"In not so many words, he did."

Shocked, she pulled on his hand until he looked up at her. "What exactly happened? And don't leave anything out."

With a sigh, he began from the beginning. "I came back from the meeting to overhear Zaf and Jo talking about not wanting to tell me something. When I asked what was going on, he started evading the topic and when I pushed, he finally said that you he didn't know where the two of you were but the last he'd seen, Adam had swept you off in his arms while you were moaning his name over and over again."

Groaning, Ruth closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I'm going to kill him the next time I see him."

"You don't have to, I've already taken care of it."

Opening her eyes, Ruth met his and saw the fierce, protective he was giving her. "Please tell me you didn't really kill him. Because while this whole situation is his fault, I'm really quite fond of him." Pulling on his hand, she waited until he moved closer to her. "And I'm really quite fond of you too; hate to see you go to jail for murdering a junior officer."

"No, I fired him than decided that wasn't a good enough punishment. He's going to be taking care of all your shopping and cleaning for you as well bringing you to and from work if I'm not available. He'll also be doing any running and fetching that you might need. It'll be a good time for Ros and Adam to take Jo out into the field more. And he knows if he does anything like this again, he's going to find himself stationed in Siberia for an indefinite amount of time."

"Well, as long you've not killed him."

"I could have you know. First out of a jealous rage and then when I found out that you'd been hurt because he was bored and was playing football on the Grid. Stupid git."

"It's my own fault really. Should have been paying attention to where I was going. But I'd just come from registry and was engrossed in the file I was reading. Completely missed him yelling 'watch out Ruth' or the football tangling under my feet."

"There's no excuse, he shouldn't have been goofing off. Now because of his immaturity, you're going to spend the next few weeks on crutches until you heal."

"Yes well, I think you've dealt with that." Smiling at him, she squeezed his hand. "The doctor said it's not broken; I've just gone and torn some of the ligaments. Hurts like bloody hell and I'll probably wish it was broken before it's fully healed but it could have been a lot worse."

Laughing slightly, he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Moving carefully so as not to jostle her too much, he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms until her head was resting on his shoulder. "There is one other thing you should know."

"Hmm."

"In my anger towards Zaf and Jo, I may have inadvertently let them all know that you've agreed to marry me. I know you wanted to wait a bit longer; seeing as it's only been a week and a half; but I was so angry and it just slipped out."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she met his nervous gaze.

"Say something please. Are you angry at me?"

"No," she paused, thinking for a minute. "Actually, I'm kind of glad it's out there." Seeing the look he gave her, she continued on. "I know, I was the one who asked for some time before we let everyone in on the secret; especially since it's only been a few weeks since they were teasing me about us having dinner together; but I could care less."

Smiling at him, she lifted a hand to his cheek and pressed her lips softly against his. "Just please tell me you didn't tell them _where_ you proposed."


	3. I'm the One Pick Me

**Title:** _I'm the One (Pick Me)_

**Fandom:** _Spooks_

**Character/Pairing:** _Harry Pearce and Ruth Evershed_

**Rating:** _T_

**Word Count:** _1165_

**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:**_ I briefly lost myself in thoughts that maybe Harry really didn't care about Ruth and she really was an asset but then I realized that I really didn't think that. And now I just want there to be another Spooks episode or something where Ruth suddenly turns up; nice and safe and we find out that it was in fact a set up put out there by Harry to keep her safe from any enemies he might still have and that they're working on things._

_Thank you all for the reviews - here's another step in the story. I really do look forward to seeing what people think of the story; both good and bad; and any suggestions or scenarios they'd like to see._

_Not too sure about this chapter; it sounded a lot better in dream land than its coming out on paper._

Eyes closed, Ruth listened to Harry in the hall quietly saying goodnight to their guests. '_Their_ guests' Ruth thought, a smile forming on her face. They were _their_ guests visiting them in _their_ house on _their_ wedding day.

Closing and locking the door behind his daughter and Malcolm, Harry smiled before turning off the light and heading back to the living room. His smile turned to a grin as he found Ruth curled up on the couch, a smile on her face as she rested. Moving quietly across the room, he leaned over her and pressed his lips against hers. Pulling back after a moment, he sat next to her on the couch and pulled her into his arms.

"What were you thinking about Mrs. Pearce?"

"Everything. The wedding, the fact that I'm currently sitting on your couch that has become our couch in what's become our home, that we're here together when a month ago I ran away scared at what people would think."

"But then you realized that you couldn't live without me and set out to seduce me." Harry said with a smile as she shifted her head on his chest to look up at him. "That's my third favorite part of the last month."

"Only the third?"

"Hmmm. Yes."

"And what was your favorite two?"

"My second favorite was when you said yes to marrying me and my first was when you said 'I do' this afternoon."

"They're my favorite moments too." she said with a smile, closing her eyes again. After a moment though, she spoke again, a bit quieter this time. "You don't think we've gone too fast, do you?"

"What?"

"Come on Harry, tell me you haven't thought about it. A month ago we had our first and only date after which I told you we couldn't have a second date because everyone was whispering about us. A week after that, you proposed and now two weeks later, we're married and you've moved me and the cats into your house in an amazingly short amount of time. Which by the way, I'm not going to ask how you managed that. We were only gone three hours."

Fear gripped Harry as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. "You're...you're not having second thoughts are you?"

Opening her eyes, Ruth lifted her head and stared into his eyes. "No, I'm not. But I'd be lying if I didn't say there was a small part of me that fears you'll come to regret how fast this happened somewhere down the road."

"It didn't happen that fast Ruth."

"Harry, it's been a _month_. I don't know how much faster you can get then that."

"I've been in love with you much longer than that, I can promise you. Almost four years really."

"What?"

"I've been in love with you for years Ruth. Didn't admit it to myself until much later but when I did, I realized I knew the exact moment I went from seeing you as a colleague to a woman that I could spend the rest of my life loving."

"Wwwwhhhhaatt? Wwwhhenn?" She asked quietly, stumbling on the words as she wondered how long they had really wasted.

"Remember when you found out your secondment from GHCQ came up and that you might be going back there?"

"God yes, the thought of going back with all those mathematicians filled me with dread. Especially after I had finally gotten to where I wanted to be; with Five." She didn't add that she was already past the wondering part and was on the way to being in love with him.

He nodded, subconsciously pulling her closer to him. "You barged into my office, sprouting off about how I'd be a damned fool if I let you go and then demanded that I tell you what my intentions were. No one ever got away with something like that and yet all I could do when I looked at you was tell you a decision hadn't been made yet when in fact that helped make my decision. Had to fight to keep you there, did you know that? Some department head or something wanted you on his team but I had realized that I couldn't actually let you go. Even if I didn't fully know why yet. And then you kept barging into my office without knocking and I found myself having to act frustrated with you; otherwise I was afraid you'd catch on that I felt something more for you."

"Tthat's over three years ago Harry."

"Hmmm, I know." Shifting on the couch, he pulled her into his chest, just needing to hold her.

She looked up at him and found an odd look on his face. Cuddling closer, she let her hand rest over his heart. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head slightly, he pressed his lips against the top of her hair before lying his cheek on her head. "I need you to know that I love you. So very much. And I'm going to try my damndest not to screw this up. So if you need us to slow things down, we can. I...I can go upstairs and make up the guest room for you and we take this slow."

"Really Harry, I wouldn't have married you today if I wasn't ready to. I woul...wouldn't have sed...seduced you if I didn't love you. I just ... needed to know you won't regret this someday down the road."

"Never. Speaking of that night, there is something that's been on my mind."

Smiling, she slowly drew the Greek Alphabet on his chest, as she relaxed at his words. "What's that?"

"What brought on your...little show?"

"I told you, you looked alone and I was alone and I realized I wanted to be alone together."

"And?"

"You'll laugh."

"Try me."

"I had a...dream. Well, more like a nightmare. Of what could have happened when I made the decision to end us before we got anywhere. And it was awful. Years upon years of being so close and yet so apart a...an...and then just when I thought we would get our chance, it was over. Permanently and forever. I woke up terrified that it was real. Almost called you in the middle of the night just to make sure I was alive. And I realized that I didn't want that; that I couldn't live the rest of my life in limbo." She looked up at him again, met his eyes. "I couldn't be scared of loving you."

"Oh Ruth, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Why? Would that have changed things?"

"No, we were getting married sooner rather than later. I just...let's promise not to keep the other in the dark. At least about our personal life." Feeling her nod yes, he smiled. "Good, now enough serious talk. Today was our wedding day. I, for one, would like to enjoy the rest of tonight. And I do believe it's my turn to seduce you."


	4. Clocks and Calendars

**Title:** _Clocks and Calendars_

**Fandom:** _Spooks_

**Character/Pairing:** _Harry Pearce and Ruth Evershed_

**Rating:** _T_

**Word Count:** _891_

**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** _This is just a little filler/set up for the next chapter that is coming up. Thanks to pook, threesummerdays, and sparky75 for your reviews on the last chapter._

* * *

Stepping into the cool hall, Harry shut the door behind him; closing off the oppressive heat of the early July heat wave. Locking the door, he shrugged off his suit jacket, letting it fall over the banister. Reaching up, he pulled off his tie before undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. Taking off his cufflinks and dropping them onto the small table by the door, he pushed up his sleeves and kicked off his shoes. Closing his eyes briefly, he let the cool air in the house settle over him before stretching his neck. It had been a long, tiresome week and he'd been looking forward to coming home and spending the evening with Ruth. They'd almost made it off the grid before he'd been called to Whitehall for a meeting with the Home Secretary.

Five hours later and he was finally home. Opening his eyes, he let them adjust to the low light before following the soft sound of Chopin into the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, he silently took in the sight of his wife standing at the counter, chopping something on a cutting board. She'd changed out of the long skirt and blouse she'd worn to work and was now in a pair of shorts and one of his old t-shirts. Her hair was pulled up high off her neck with a few wisps hanging loose. A bottle of water next to her, she hummed quietly to the piano music coming from the small cd player on the table.

Mixing everything together, she stirred in the last of the pine nuts. "I can feel you watching me."

Harry smiled before walking across the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Greek Stuffed peppers."

Sliding his arm around her waist, he pressed a kiss against her cheek. "Anything I can help with?"

"Not yet. Once I get them stuffed, they'll have to cook for an hour before we can eat."

Kissing the side of neck, he released her before picking up a pepper and holding it to her. She smiled and took the pepper from him, filling it with the mixture in the bowl. Handing him the filled pepper, she watched as he placed it in the baking dish she had set out and took the empty pepper from his other hand. A few minutes later they were done and Harry was just wrapping the top with tin foil as Ruth moved over to the sink and washed her hands. Taking the towel from the counter, she turned and leaned against the sink as she dried her hands and watched him place the pan in oven. Setting the timer, he turned around and looked at her. Neither moved for a few minutes before Ruth finally walked over and kissed him softly. Sliding her arms around his waist, she let her head rest against his shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

Harry slid his arms around her waist and held her for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of her relaxing against him. "Yes and no."

"What happened with the Home Secretary?"

It was nights like this that Harry was happy his wife had security clearance because he could actually talk to her about what was going on. "He wants me to partake in a conference with our cousins in Washington."

Frowning, she slid her hand up from around his waist and let it rest against the warm skin of his chest. "What conference? There aren't any on the schedule in the coming months."

"Not here there isn't but apparently the US is hosting a summit next week and in the show of good faith, the Home Secretary want all section heads to attend."

"Hmmm, I see the bad side of this, where's the positive?"

"That _is_ the positive. Apparently by all section heads, he means everyone; including Juliet and Oliver Mace." Feeling her stiffen in his arms, he tightened his hold on her. Sliding his hand up her back, he cupped her chin and lifted her face to his. "I love _you_."

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but I felt you stiffen when I said Juliet's name. _Nothing_ is going to happen."

Meeting his eyes, she saw the worry there. "I know. I trust you. Doesn't mean I have to like the idea of you going to another country with that...that...woman."

"I can't get out of going."

"I know," sliding a hand behind his head, she pulled his mouth down to hers. "and I'm okay with it. Honest. It just took me as a shock at first."

Pressing his mouth against her ear, he ran his lips along the lobe. "We have another forty-five minutes until dinner is done."

"Hmmm. Sex is not going to be an answer to everything in our marriage."

"It's a good thing I'm not looking for sex than isn't it? I'm looking to take my wife upstairs and make love to her for the next forty minutes after which we'll come back down here to eat the dinner she's taken the time to make before going back upstairs and spending the rest of the night making more love."

Pushing him backwards until his back hit the fridge, Ruth leaned up and kissed him hard. Sliding her hands down the front of his shirt, she smiled as she pulled back slightly. "Who said we have to go upstairs?"


	5. If You're Reading This

**Title:** _If You're Reading This_

**Fandom:** _Spooks_

**Character/Pairing:** _Harry Pearce and Ruth Evershed_

**Rating:** _T_

**Word Count:** _2819_

**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** _Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here's the next chapter. Now all I need to do is figure out a fitting punishment for Juliet - any suggestions?_

_The idea for this chapter came as I was listening to my iPod and Tim McGraw's song "If You're Reading This..." came on. Made me cry and think of Ruth and Harry.  
_

* * *

"But I have to start the documentary next week so I'll have to leave Sunday morning. And you're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

"Hmm, that's a good point."

"Well, I guess since dad's not here, I'll have to share my news with you. You and dad are going to be grandparents. It wasn't planned but my last documentary was on the lives in the ancient harems of Istanbul and well, after I was done filming, I began touring other Middle Eastern countries. I fell in love with a Camel Herder - you'll love him the next time you guys come to visit us. We even have a guest tent."

"Guest tent - that sounds ni...wait, you're _what?_"

Catherine started to laugh as she looked at her step-mother's shocked face. Picking up her cup of coffee, she just shook her head. "You weren't listening to a word I was saying, were you."

Blushing, Ruth picked up her tea and took a sip. "I'm sorry, you've caught me. You must think me awful company."

"You've been wonderful company this past week but I can tell something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about. And besides, this is your vacation, we should be talking about you. Tell me more about your Camel Herder. Where did you meet again?" Ruth asked, a twinkle in her eye as she pushed her previous thoughts out of her mind.

"What did dad do?"

"What?"

"Well, you're changing the topic away from what's bothering you so it's something you don't want me to know. That means it's either work or something dad did. Since you've been off work the last week I'm guessing it's something dad did. Now out with it."

"I'm just missing him, that's all. He's been gone two weeks now and I haven't heard from him in the last week. It's silly really, he's got to be busy and he was distracted the last time I talked to him, it's just ..."

"Just what Ruth? Do you think my dad's having an affair instead of being at this conference he's supposed to be at?" Catherine put her coffee cup back on its saucer and pushed it to the middle of the table.

"No, not really. I mean, I know he's at the conference. And I do trust your father. It's just who else is attending this conference that has me worried." Putting her tea cup down, she looked around the crowded cafe. It was an early Friday afternoon and by the looks of things, people were getting their weekend started early.

"Who else is there?"

"One of his old...associates that he has a past with."

"Don't tell me Juliet is over there too."

"How do you know about Juliet?"

"Mum and dad were always fighting about her the last year of their marriage. Dad had an off-again/on-again affair with her for the better part of seven years and mum finally had enough. He was finally stationed in London and I guess Juliet was too; and mum eventually found them together. Of course, mum doesn't know that I've found out the only reason she found out about Juliet and dad the last time is because she ran into them at a hotel with Richard."

"I'm sorry Catherine; that's an awful thing for a child to have to know about their parents."

"It's all in the past. I let it eat at me for years and it almost ruined my relationship with my father. I can't let that happen anymore. But you didn't answer my question - it _is_ Juliet, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is Juliet."

"I thought she was dead. Didn't someone blow her up last year?"

"They tried but she survived the explosion; spent a few months in hospital recovering and she's in a wheelchair now. But she's still with the service and she's still, well, she's still Juliet. I know your father isn't interested in her but I also know how much she hates losing and I hate the thought that your father is a few thousand miles away at her mercy."

Nodding, Catherine stood, grabbing her bag and throwing some money down on the table. "Well, I say we forget about dad and that harpy for now. It's still early; let's go make you feel better and spend dad's money."

Smiling, Ruth picked up her bag and stood. Following her step-daughter out of the cafe, she couldn't help but shake her head. "You're exactly like your father; changing topics when something comes up you don't want to talk about."

* * *

"Ruth, I'm sorry to have you brought in like this but it really was a matter of your security."

"Just how did you know where I was Adam Carter?"

"Err, I had Malcolm access the GPS chip Harry had put into your engagement ring."

"WHAT?"

"You didn't know that Harry had a GPS chip put into your wedding ring in the event that you should ever be kidnapped?"

"NO! And how the hell did you know about it?"

"Well, actually Malcolm designed it for Harry so he was the one who knew about it. He told me about it when I couldn't get a hold of you."

Ruth stopped pacing the conference room and starred at the man standing by the door. He wasn't smiling and she knew he was stalling for time. Sighing, she sat down next to her step-daughter who had a grin on her face. "What's wrong Adam?"

Sitting down in the chair next to her, he reached out for her hand. Sliding it into his, he leaned forward. "There's been a problem in DC."

"What kind of problem Adam?"

"We aren't sure exactly. The details are still sketchy but we know that it involves Harry, Oliver Mace and Juliet."

Catherine sat up at that and looked at the man sitting next to her step-mother. "Involves that bitch how?"

"As I said the details are still sketchy but..."

"It's really quite simple. Involves her in that there's been a disagreement at this conference thingy or involves her in that for some unknown reason my father was wandering around the hotel naked, tripped, landed on the equally naked bitch and they wound up having wild sex for the last week totally blowing off the conference and causing an international incident?"

Ruth and Adam both stopped and looked at the woman sitting at the table with them. "Err, uh, neither. That we know of. They've apparently not been to the conference in the last week and no one has actually seen them."

Ruth drew in a breath and looked sharply at her friend. "What are you talking about? I _asked_ you if something was wrong when I hadn't heard from him and you said he was just busy."

"He was! Or at least that's what our contact told me; that he'd been seen every day for the various meetings that were taking place."

"So you're telling me that Harry hasn't been seen or heard from in over a week?"

"I'm sorry Ruth, we've got all our sources in Washington looking into what could have happened bu..."

He was interrupted as Colin slid open the door. "I'm sorry but we're receiving an encrypted video from our friends in Egypt. Said we'll want to watch it straight away; that it has to do with Harry."

Adam grabbed the remote on the table and quickly switched on the TV. They watched as the screen flickered for a moment before a grainy video popped onto the screen. All gasped as Juliet stepped onto the screen, a smirk on her face.

"Hello Ruth, Adam. I've been told that I don't have a lot of time so I'll just make this short. For the past two years, I've been working with various special...interest groups. Groups that you in Section D have been working to put out of business. As such, we've decided to take matters into our own hands. By the time you receive this, both Harry and Oliver Mace should be on their way back to the UK - in a couple of wooden boxes. I wish I could say it's been a pleasure working your lot but it hasn't."

The video started cutting out but they could see the large smile on Juliet's face be replaced by an image of Harry being beaten. Catherine gasped, her hands covering her mouth as Ruth fought back a sob. As the video flickered off the TV to be replaced by grainy snow, both woman began crying. Catherine turned in her chair and through tear filled eyes, looked at her step-mother; hoping that what they were seeing wasn't true. But seeing the look on her face, Catherine knew the video was more than likely real. Reaching out towards Ruth, she felt herself being pulled into a hug. Holding onto the older woman, both cried as Adam slipped out of the room and shut the door.

Walking across the grid, Adam started barking out orders to those working around the room. Looking back at the two figures in the briefing room, he made a promise to watch over them for the man who gave him a chance.

* * *

Three hours later and no one was any closer as to finding Juliet or what had really happened. Catherine had left a few minutes earlier with one of the office staff to get some food for everyone when the need to do something overcame her but Adam was more worried about Ruth. She had enclosed herself in Harry's office and was doing nothing but sitting in his chair staring at the pen Harry had left sitting on top. Worried that she hadn't moved in the last hour, he stood.

"Keep running the faces through our databases. Maybe we'll get lucky and get a match."

With that, he moved across the room until he stood in the doorway of Harry's office. Sliding the door open slowly, he watched as Ruth turned in the chair and looked at him. He noticed the blood shot eyes and the tear streaks running down her cheeks. Crossing the room, he took her in his arms and held her as she cried silently. It was some time later before she moved back and wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry Ruth."

"I don't know what to do. We haven't been married for that long and yet I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

"It'll be okay Ruth. I know it doesn't seem like it right now but it does get easier. I promise you that."

"I...I...'m pregnant Adam. I never got a chance to tell Harry and now I'll never get to tell him. I'll have to raise our child alone. He's ddd...eead and all I can think of is I can't do this alone." With that, the tears started again. Adam reached out and wrapped her tightly in his arms, holding her as she sobbed.

"No matter what Ruth, I'll be here for you. And you know the rest of the team will too. You're not going to be alone and neither will your baby." Lying his head on top of hers, he let her cry herself out. Awhile later, he felt her sobs weaken and her body go limp. Pulling back slightly, he saw the exhaustion on her face. Standing, he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Slowly, he led her over to the couch and sat her on it. Pushing her back against the cushions, he shrugged off his coat and laid it on top of her. "Rest. And when you wake up, we'll know more of what happened."

Nodding, she closed her eyes and let a restless sleep overtake her. Watching her a moment long, Adam stepped out of the office and pulled the door half way closed behind him. Making his way over to Zaf's desk, he sat on the side of it and looked back at the office. Through the blinds, he could keep an eye on Ruth while still trying to figure everything out. "Where are we with finding Juliet?"

"Our sources in the US think they've found where she is. But as of an hour ago, they weren't able to get close. We've got another status update in 90 minutes."

Nodding, Adam patted him on the shoulder before making his way to his desk.

* * *

Ruth slowly opened her eyes and looked around the darken room; unsure where she was at first. Then the events of the previous few hours came back to her and she choked back a sob. Biting her fist, she curled onto her side; Adam's coat falling to the floor; and cried.

Harry stood in the doorway, leaning heavily against the door frame as he held his left side with his arm. He watched as her eyes took in the room as they filled with tears. Before he could let her know he was there, she curled onto her side and began shaking as sobs raked through her body. Moving slowly, he made his way across the room and sat next to her on the couch. So overcome with grief, she didn't notice him as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh Ruth."

"Hhhharry." she choked out, crying harder.

Mindful of his broken ribs, he leaned over and wrapped his good arm around her. Pressing his lips against hair, he held her close. "I'm right here sweetheart."

Shaking, she turned her head and opened her eyes. Meeting his brown eyes, she choked back another sob as she took in his battered face. "You're really here?" she asked shakily.

"I'm really here."

"Oh God, you're alive." crying again, she sat up and threw her arms around his neck, her body pressing against his.

Biting back a groan of pain, Harry held her tight, muttering against her hair.

Feeling him stiffen against her, she pulled back slightly and took in his face. Seeing the various bruises and cuts covering his skin, she lifted her hand and ran them softly down the side of his face. "Oh Harry, what did they do to you?" Leaning forward, she carefully pressed her lips against the cut above his eye, against his swollen cheek, against his split lip. Lifting her hands, she cupped his chin and pressed her mouth against his.

"I'm alright Ruth, I 'm alright."

Nodding, she carefully let go of him and maneuvered herself into a better position on the couch. Watching as he leaned back against the cushion, she carefully curled into his side, her hand resting over his heart, feeling it beating under her palm. "How?"

"For once, we can be thankful for Oliver Mace. It was his friends who found us and got us back to the UK. He's meeting with Adam now going over the information that they've found on Juliet."

"What's going to happen now?"

Sliding his arm around her, he held her close. "I honestly don't know. We're going to have to see how far this poison has gotten in our services. For the foreseeable future, it looks like Oliver and I will be cleaning house."

"I never thought I'd hear you and Oliver willingly work together."

"We'll do what needs to be done. While I may not agree with his methods, we both want what's best for this country." Shifting, he kissed her hair. "But there's something other than Oliver Mace that we need to discuss."

"What's that?"

Smiling, he slid his hand down her arm. "Are you ready to tell me yet?"

"Tell you what?" she asked, confusion filling her voice as she turned her head to look at him.

He didn't answer. Instead he moved his hand until it rested against her flat stomach.

Bewilderment overtook her as she moved her gaze from his and looked down at his hand covering her. "Ho...how did you know? I wasn't even sure myself until the day you left."

"I know you better then you know yourself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've been sick; not every morning but enough that I noticed something was going on; and you were avoiding alcohol that last week. But you're body is what gave it away."

"How did my body give it away?"

"Let's just say that night in the kitchen, I noticed a change in the size of your breasts. They were fuller and didn't fit in my hands quite as well. Not that I'm complaining."

Ruth blushed at his words and turned her head back to his chest. Breathing in his scent, she listened to his heart beat under her ear. Lying her hand on top of his, she smiled.

"So Ruth, do you have something to tell me?" he asked, a grin filling his face as her hand settled on his.

"Harry...we're...going to have a baby."


	6. Say That You Made Love to Me

_**Okay, after the last chapter of 'Writers Block' I felt the need for not only some fluff but also to do away with Juliet. This is definitely an M rated chapter - you've been warned. **__**I'm going to go blush deeply as you read.**_ Also, the ending may be disturbing to some...apparently this really happened somewhere in Florida; or at least according to one of the guys I work with.  


_**Reviews are lovely so please share one. =0)**_

* * *

Harry groaned as he slid between the sheets, his battered body sinking blissfully into the softness of their mattress. Words could not describe the elation he felt at not only being home after a week of torture and thinking he'd never see his family again but also at all that he'd found out upon returning home. His eldest daughter with his first wife and his new wife getting along splendidly _and_ the confirmation of his suspicion that he and Ruth were expecting their own little one. He couldn't keep the grin from his face as he imaged the years of family time together with Ruth and all his children; even if he still wasn't on speaking terms with Graham. Hearing movement from the bathroom, he opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to see his wife flipping off the light switch. She met his eyes as she crossed the room, her happiness with the outcome of everything filling her eyes. Reaching out a hand to her as she slid into the bed, he pulled her closer until she rested inches from him.

Lying on her side, Ruth carefully ran a hand across Harry's face. For three and a half miserable hours this afternoon she had thought he was dead. And her entire world had fallen out from beneath her. In those long, agonizing minutes she had been forced to imagine a life without Harry beside her; of having to give birth to their child alone, seeing their first smile, taking their first steps, speaking for the first time...everything; and it had made her die some inside. There were moments when he was out of her sight that the thought that she was hallucinating; that he was really _dead_; flitted through her mind and the overpowering grief took over her. But then she'd see him again and everything would be alright. Sliding the every bit closer, Ruth laid her palm against his beating heart as she lightly pressed her lips against his. Sighing softly as he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and rested her head against the pillow next to his.

Unable to turn his body without his ribs protesting, Harry settled for turning his head and watching her. Seeing the mix of emotions in her eyes, he slowly lifted his hand and ran it down the side of her face. He smiled as she closed her eyes and laid her cheek in his open palm, a contented sigh leaving her lips as she made a move so like Fidget in his most blissful moments. Letting his hand rest against her face for a few moments, he watched as her eyes slowly started to drift close. As her breathing slowed slightly, he moved his hand from under her cheek and carefully slid it down between them. Reaching the hem of the t-shirt she wore, he slid it under until it caressed against her bare stomach. Her eyes fluttered open as he lazily moved his fingers across the soft skin. She met his gaze, the wicked gleam in them giving her a moments noticed before he moved his hand lower to cup between her legs. His thumb brushed against the cloth of her knickers and she jumped slightly as she sucked in a breath and moved back across the bed.

"Harry! You're not well enough that. Rest and get well. There'll be time enough for..._that_ later."

"But I want _that_ now." Harry pouted as he reached out for her. The stretch turned out to be too much for his ribs to handle and he fell back on his back, groaning in pain. Ruth moved back to his side, her hands moving gently over his chest in an effort to offer some relief.

"Bloody ribs." Harry said grumpily. While he'd broken ribs in the past, he wasn't entirely pleased at the pain they were currently giving him. Especially as he wanted his wife fiercely and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. Or was there?

Seeing the pain leaving his face, Ruth moved back towards her side of the bed, intent on giving him space to sleep as comfortably as he could, but Harry was loath to let her go. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back towards him, her chest pressing against his right side. "Harry let me go! You're going to hurt your ribs again."

"I think I'm capable of kissing my wife without doing myself irreparable harm."

Ruth felt herself becoming breathless as he worked his hand into her hair. It had only been a matter of weeks since they'd last been together but to her, it felt like a lifetime. The memory of his lips sliding over her body left her trembling in both fear and yearning. She feared he'd hurt himself more, and yet she shivered with the anticipation at the thought of his kisses. Her mouth was softly yielding to his probing lips as all thoughts left her mind. Slowly he stroked his tongue against her lips and she moaned softly in the back of her throat as they parted, allowing him to thrust his tongue against hers. Liquid heat pooled through her body as she leaned closer, her body weak as his mouth ravaged hers. His moan of pain reminded her he was far from well and she pulled back; breathless; to lie on her side of the bed.

"Harry, we mustn't. Not tonight."

"Yes we must."

He watched as she shook her head no, her tongue darting out to lick her lips slightly. Blood rushed through his body and he felt another pain though it had nothing to do with his wound. His hand reaching out to her, he slid his fingers through hers and tugged.

"Help me Ruth, I can't do this alone."

"You can't do it at all." she said, trying to pull herself from his grip.

"I can and I will."

Her lips, still swollen from his previous kiss quivered slightly as she thought about what he was asking. Shaking her head no again, she drew in a shaky breath. "No."

"If you don't help me, I will undoubtedly hurt myself trying to make love to my wife." Meeting her eyes, he whispered softly. "Please?"

Recognizing the feeling of defeat coursing through her, Ruth rose to her knees and slid her knickers off before carefully lowering his boxers. Her face flushed, she shakily balanced on the bed and carefully straddled his hips. Lowering herself onto his slowly, she gasped in pleasure as he came deeply inside of her. Harry moaned, his eyes closing as he did everything in his power to keep from coming immediately. He felt no more pain as she lowered herself on him.

Ruth moved slowly, fearful of hurting him if she moved to fast. She felt his fingers slide up under her shirt, pushing it up and over her body. Pausing for a moment, she lifted her hands and watched as the fabric fell away to land on the floor next to them. Because of his ribs, he couldn't raise himself to her so he pulled her down until her breasts hung enticingly close to his lips. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he ran his tongue slowly around it until it hardened. Her pregnancy had made it ultrasensitive and he felt her muscle tighten around him as he thrust up against her and as she cried out softly. She tried to slow his thrusts for fear he'd hurt his ribs more but the feeling of his mouth on her breast and him moving inside of her was too much for her to hold back. Her ragged gasp of warning had him tearing his mouth away only to move it over hers. He swallowed her hoarse cries of ecstasy, her climax ripping through her. As she convulsed around him, Harry felt his own climax nearing and he pulled her closer, his mouth fused against hers.

She fell against him in a limbless mass; the bones in her body having melted away at the intense feeling coursing through her body. Breathing heavily into his next, she felt his ragged breath against her hair and the racing of his heart under her palm. Gathering her senses about her and feeling immense guilt at having lost all control of her senses, she untangled her body from his and made to move to her side of the bed. His arms tightened around her, holding her to him and she finally relented, her front curling against his right arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked breathlessly, her hands moving gently over his bruised chest as she met his eyes.

"Better than alright." he grinned. Sliding his hand into her hair, he held her close, his eyes falling shut. She watched him for a few minutes, her eyes taking in the grin still against his lips as he held her close. Just as she was closing her eyes to follow him to sleep, his phone rang on the nightstand next to them.

With a groan, Harry opened his eyes and watched as Ruth reached across him to get the offending device. Taking it from her, he flipped it open and held it to his ear. "What?"

The look of anger at their peace being interrupted slowly slipped away as he listened to whomever was on the other end. "Are you sure?" She watched as he paused and then saw a look of relief settling across his face. "No, don't worry about it. Thank you for letting us know. We'll see you in the morning."

He flipped the phone shut as the call ended and watched as Ruth took it from him. Setting it back on his nightstand, she made to move back to her side of the bed only for him to wrap his good arm tightly around her and pull her against his side again. Sighing, she settled against him, her fingers lightly tracing patterns against his chest. "Who was that?"

"Adam. They found Juliet."

Lifting her head, she met his eyes, nervousness filling her as she wondered if she was going to be coming back to the UK to cause even more problems. "What are they going to do with her?"

Pulling her closer, he closed his eyes. "Nothing. She's dead."

Ruth lifted her head and looked at him in shock. Sliding her hand up to his face, she gripped his chin and turned his face. Holding him tightly until he met her eyes, she just continued to stare at him. "What do you mean dead?"

"I mean ding dong the wicked witch is dead. She'll never darken our doorstep again."

"How?" she asked softly.

"The US authorities knew she was hiding in a house near the Everglades but they weren't sure exactly where. They received a call from a hysterical woman stating that a giant snake was trying to get into her house. It was Juliet. By the time they got there, the snake had eaten her whole. Apparently it swallowed her as she tried to get away. Unfortunately they had to kill the snake too and when they cut it open, the found her with a look of utter terror on her face."

Ruth shuddered at the thought of the brutal death the other woman had faced. While she might have been wishing some extreme punishment against the other woman, no one deserved to be eaten alive by a snake."

Harry tightened his hold on Ruth and pressed his lips against her hair. "Go to sleep. We can deal with this in the morning."


	7. Jessica

_**Just a little fluff piece.**_

* * *

It was late as Harry slipped into the house as quietly as he could manage. It'd only been a week since he'd returned home from his misadventure in America and he was still feeling the ache in chest. Especially after grueling days running from one government building to another in an endless seem of meetings. Absently running a hand against his left side, he shuffled towards the banister and leaned against it as he kicked off his shoes. Before Ruth had moved in, he'd have shuddered at the thought of leaving his shoes anywhere but in his bedroom; now they just joined the pair she had shed when she'd arrived home earlier. Somehow it was different when it was their shoes mixed together in a heap instead of just his.

Debating whether to scrounge through the kitchen for something to eat or just head upstairs and wrap himself around Ruth, his stomach finally won the battle. Heading down the hall towards the kitchen, he paused at the entry way to the sitting room and smiled as he took in his wife curled on the couch; three animals nestled in various spots around her.

"Hi." she said softly, turning her head to look up at him.

"Hi yourself." he muttered, spotting the half eaten bowl of popcorn on the coffee table next to her. Weighing the pros and cons of making his way to the kitchen and finding something for dinner, he sighed before shuffling forward to stop next to her. Using his hand, he gestured for her to sit up and as she did so, he slid onto the couch cushion behind her. Once he was settled comfortably and had the bowl of popcorn on the arm, she leaned back down and rested her head in his lap. One hand in the popcorn bowl, the other tangled in her hair, they sat quietly, both watching the TV.

"How was your meeting?" She asked as a commercial came on the TV.

"Which one?"

"Hmm, any of them."

"Long, tedious and full of long winded pompous politicians who can't think of anything but their numbers come election time."

"That good then."

Laughing slightly at how accurately she knew him, he shifted slightly into the couch cushions and leaned his head back; eyes half open. Stroking her hair slightly, he enjoyed the domesticness of this and how right it felt. He hadn't had this in his first marriage; not after Jane had found out about his working for the government in the way that he did; their evenings had either been spent apart, fighting, making love, or a mixture of the three. Nor had he had this with any of the other women he'd been with over the years but with Ruth, it was just right. They laid like that for awhile, enjoying each other's company as the TV played quietly in the corner. It was only as the program ended that Harry finally broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked softly, looking down to meet her eyes.

She smiled up at him, her eyes growing heavier, as she nodded. Sensing his question of why she was up so late, she was surprised at what he asked instead.

"How is it we've been married for a few months now and I never knew you watched Top Gear?"

* * *

_**Seeing as I'm a huge Petrol Head (really I am - so much so I a guy just asked me on a date to watch a marathon session of Top Gear next time its on BBC America not realizing I have a slew of DVDs), I couldn't resist slipping Top Gear into this little fluff piece.**_


	8. Potty Time

"Right. I've called this meeting to discuss proper bathroom etiquette." Pausing, Harry waited as a round of stifled laughter filled the room. "If you're all done, I'd like to continue.:

Picking up a stack of papers, he handed them to a staff member and waited as they were all handed out. As everyone looked at the papers, he moved on.

"Number one. Men you are not to be in the women's restroom."

"Does that mean you won't be following Ruth into the ladies every morning?" Zaf throws out to the amusement of his colleagues.

"Right, no men in the women's unless you're there holding your wife's hair back as she's sick," he paused, throwing a smile at his wife's irate face, "or to kill an overly large spider climbing up the wall." Shuddering, he remembered that afternoon as a horde of women came running out of the room screaming. "Moving on. Number two - women ... things are not to be flushed down the toilet, left on the sink, or thrown on the floor. There are trash receptacles provided - please use them."

"Women's things Harry? Really?" Adam asked, laughing at the look on his bosses face. "You're married and you call them women's things?" He stopped as Jo slapped him in the stomach. "Ow - what was that for."

"For being an idiot. You freaked out that time you accidentally pulled a tampon from my desk."

"I can still call them women's toiletries; not women's things."

"Can we continue?" Harry growled, looking around the room. "Right, number three. Women if ... you accidently dispose of bodily fluids on the toilet seats, please wipe them down. Cleaning supplies will be left available to all."

At the chuckle that passed around the room through the men, he pushed on. "Everyone is required to wash their hands thoroughly after using the rest room. That is men and women. The number of complaints received towards this is staggering. Upstairs has informed me that if we receive any more complaints of this nature, the offenders will be sent to a class on proper hygiene."

Shifting slightly, he moved to the final item on the list. "Finally, number five. Men - please refrain from urinating on the floor; we have urinals, use them. If your...aim...is that bad, sit down." Before he could move on, the women in the room started laughing, exacting their revenge from the toilet seat laughter. As it quieted down, he continues. "If you're unable to stand and pee, I suggest you go back to nursery and learn. I'm not your bloody father and I will _not_ be teaching you."

At that, the entire room started laughing, he felt the heat covering his cheeks. This was _not_ what he had wanted to do this morning but the number of complaints about the bathrooms in section D had caused the higher ups to demand he do something about it. As the laughter died down, he decided now was the time to end the meeting.

"Alright, enough. I've been told to tell you that if the issues continue with the loo's new policies will be enforced; starting with a sign out system to use the toilets." At everyone's utter look of disbelief, he finished. "So let's all be adults about this and use the potty correctly, okay?"

With that, he turned and walked back to his office, ignoring the laughter as the grid realized what he had said. Sliding behind his desk chair, he ran a hand over his face. Looking up as he heard his office door slide shut, he saw his wife, the humor behind her eyes. "It's not funny." he said, leaning back in his chair.

Ruth moved across the room and leaned against the side of his desk, a hand resting against her slight bump. "You have to admit, it is. I'm just wondering though, when it comes time to potty train our little one, will you be giving them a list and threatening to send them to nursery?"

_**AN: Right - I couldn't help it. We've had some issues at work and every time I get an email, I can't help but imagine harry having to talk to the grid about it. That's where this little piece came from.**_


	9. 2 AM

_**AN: It's been awhile since I've updated this...Writer's Block kind of took over. Now that the first part of that is done, time to focus on other pieces; this one the most. I'm not overly thrilled with how this went but it's more a filler piece for me to get back into writing the story then anything.**_

* * *

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"Then how did you just answer me?"

"Sleep talking."

"Oh."

...

"Harry?"

"What Ruth?"

"I'm worried?"

Opening his eyes, Harry turned his head and looked over at his wife, just making her shadow out in the darkened room. Shifting onto his side, he propped his head up with his hand and reached out with his other, sliding it into her hair. Feeling her shift further into his touch, he moved across the bed until his stomach was pressing into her side.

"What's wrong?"

Turning onto her side, she moved until her small bump pressed against his stomach. Wrapping her arm over his waist, she pulled herself closer.

Harry smiled and let his hand slide through her hair, his lips pressing softly against the strands.

"We haven't picked a name yet."

Pausing mid caress, Harry pulled back and looked down at her.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night because we haven't picked any names yet?"

"It's important!"

"Ruth, we're only two months pregnant. There's still seven more months until we need to worry about having a name ready. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet and won't for weeks."

Moving her arm from around his waist, she rolled onto her back and away from him. "Forget it. I should have known."

Frowning, he moved further onto her side of the bed until his stomach pressed against her back. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her closer. "Should have known what?"

"That you don't care about this baby."

"Excuse me? You and this baby mean the world to me. Whatever would give you the idea that I didn't?"

"You're not worried about what our child's name is going to be!"

"You're right, I'm not worried." Feeling her tense, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips next to her ear. "Let me finish. I'm not worried because I know we'll figure it out. Together. We've seven months to work on finding a name. And doing everything else we need to to be ready for peanut."

Feeling her relax, he moved his hand down her side until it rested on her stomach, completely covering the small bump there. "What brought this on?" he asked softly.

"Hormones."

"While I know your hormones are all over the place, they haven't woken you in the middle of the night to argue about us not having a name for peanut. So what's really bothering you?"

"How do you know it's not just hormones?"

"I don't - I'm just hoping there isn't seven more months of late night chats about ... stuff."

Snuggling back into his arms, she let her hand rest over his. "Jane called tonight." she said softly as she bit her bottom lip. "I forgot to tell you when you came back from walking Scarlet."

Frowning again, he let his thumb rub small circles on the fabric of her t-shirt. "What'd she want?"

"Well ..."

* * *

_**AN2: I know - what a nasty little place to leave off. Why is Jane calling Harry's? What did she say to Ruth? Hmmm. The mystery.**_


	10. It's Not a Butterfly

"I think it flew behind the filing cabinet. We should be safe over here."

Settling into the empty chair, Ruth nodded and picked up the files Jo had been trying to put back together for her. Slow days meant extra time for paperwork all around including some catch up filing in the registry that she'd been putting off. And that's just what she had started to do. She'd been on her second trip across the Grid with an arm load of folders when Adam and Harry had come from their meeting with the DG. Of course, the first thing the over-protective man she had married saw as the pods closed behind him was the light-weight cardboard folders in her arms and just about had a cow.

Before she could blink, he had all but jumped down the steps and crossed to her, his hands grabbing the folders from hers as he turned to look at the others sitting at their desks and demanding to know why someone else wasn't carrying them. When she'd tried to take them back, he'd held them to his chest, glared at her and told her to sit down, that she shouldn't be carrying things in her condition. That had pissed her off and she'd tried to wrestle the folders from his grip all the while telling him that she was pregnant; not dying; and if he was so concerned with her condition, he could just blame himself since he was the one who got her in it in the first place.

Neither had realized that the entire Grid had been watching them as they bickered back and forth. Not until Ruth had managed to yank the folders from Harry's grip with a sudden burst of strength that neither had been expecting. As they stood in a sudden shower of papers, photos and folders, they'd just gaped at each other before Harry had caught a glimpse of Zaf holding back a laugh and stormed into his office; shouting over his shoulder for someone _other_ than Ruth to clean up the papers. Which is how an hour later, Ruth found herself stepping in to rescue a frustrated Jo from the mayhem of two months worth of case folders in disarray all the while avoiding the giant moth that had somehow found its way into their windowless world.

"I think I've gotten the pictures all ordered but I'm unsure which forms and briefings go with which."

Looking up from the stack of papers she was reading, Ruth paused and stared at her friends hair for a moment. The moth had returned. Very slowly she reached for the tube of lotion sitting on the desk and lifted it in her hand. "Jo - don't move."

Seeing the analyst holding something in her hand while telling her not to move had Jo feeling a moment of panic. Especially since out of the corner of her eye it looked like Ruth was going to clobber her over the head with a dictionary. Jumping from her chair, Jo shrieked and backed away. The moth chose that moment to fly up into the air, hovering for a second where Jo had just been. Pulling her arm back, Ruth threw the tube of lotion. With speed unknown to her, the moth rose in the air as the tube smack Zaf in the back of the head.

"What the hell?" Zaf yelled, jumping from his seat and looking at his two colleagues before looking down at the tube of lotion on the floor. "I know you're pissed Ruth but could you not throw things at me. Harry's in his office; go throw them at him."

Shrieking again, Jo grabbed a box of tissues and flung it at the wall. "There it is!"

Turning to look where she was pointing, Zaf was in time to see the insect flutter its wings and loop around. Grabbing a stapler, Zaf aimed and tossed it towards the moth. Staples rained to the floor as it snapped open but the moth flew away. Reaching for a folder, he stalked forward, intent on killing the bug. By now the rest of the Grid was watching in amusement as three of its senior members stalked a moth; including Malcolm and Colin who had come from the tech suite at the commotion. They all watched in amusement and shock as their senior analyst grabbed a box of index card dividers and flung it towards the kitchen, the dividers scattering every which way.

"It's heading towards the kitchen!" Zaf said, stepping over the debris, moving slowly towards the open door; Jo and Ruth behind him.

Moments later, those out on the Grid heard yelling followed by a loud bang and then Jo exclaiming "Zaf! You just broke the tea shelf!"

"Well I'm sorry but the damn thing was on it."

Moments later they heard another crash followed by a scream and then witnessed three grown adults running from the room shrieking and holding their hands over their heads. As Zaf cleared the doorway, Ruth reached out and slammed the door shut.

Hands on his knees, Zaf breathed deeply as he looked at the other two. "I didn't think they reproduced that fast!"

"They don't." Ruth said, her eyes lifting at the sound of footsteps reaching them.

"Then how the hell did so many get in there?"

"Zaf, there was only one."

"No way in hell that was just one. There had to be at least ten; maybe twenty."

"Alright, if that's your story."

The three looked at each other, nodded and then turned to head back to their desks. As they reached the main room, they made towards their chairs acting as though nothing had happened. Having heard the commotion and ending his call, Harry stepped from his office and crossed the Grid; disbelief and anger filling his face as he took in the destruction.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Zaf made to tell Harry what had happened only for Ruth to step on his foot. Swallowing his yelp of pain, he turned to glare at the woman.

"Nothing. I was just trying to put the dividers in the filing cabinet when Zaf grabbed them from me and they flew everywhere."

Frowning at her, Harry gestured towards his office. "I'd like to talk to you for a moment. In private." Looking over at Zaf, he nodded his thanks before turning.

Ruth paused and looked at her husband, her eyes taking on the looking of a pleading puppy. "Alright but before we do, do you think you could get me a cup of tea?"

Sighing, Harry directed her towards his office, nodding as he turned towards the kitchen. Angry as he was he could never deny her anything. As he neared the door, everyone held their breath and waited.

Harry opened the door and stopped in his tracks, his eyes taking in the destruction of their normally clean kitchen. Fingers gripping the handle, he counted to ten in his head, calming himself before he did something he'd regret. As he reached eight, something flew into his face.

"What the hell!" Swatting at it, he stepped back and tried to escape the wrath of the scared moth. Ducking he watched as it flew over his head and towards the pods. Glancing around the room, he saw shock on all faces but one. His wife he noted had the wickest gleam of satisfaction on her face before she turned and entered his office.

* * *

_**AN: Almost a true story. Okay, the moth is real; the rest is just a twisting of what happened at work today. We really did have a giant moth flying around and I may have tried to hit my fellow supervisor in the head with a tube of lotion to get the moth out of her hair. We didn't destroy a kitchen though; just threw envelopes at it and knocked a bunch of shelves apart in the storage closet as we tried to kill the sucker before it took refuge in the overhead light.**_


	11. Clearing the Air

Harry stepped through their front door and shut it, locking the outside world out. He'd had a meeting with the other heads of section that had run until five-thirty. When he'd gotten back to the Grid, he had found that Ruth and the others had left for the evening; the only people left on the Grid were those who covered the non-crisis mode Grid and the damned moth. For a minute he thought the house was empty; the November sun had long since set and not a light was shining; but then he heard a noise coming from upstairs.

Climbing the steps, he wandered down the hall until he came to the open door of the room they planned on turning into the nursery. Boxes from Ruth's move where stacked around the room making the room look smaller then he knew it was. Sat cross-legged on the floor; dog on one side, cats on the other; Ruth flipping through a book.

"Hi."

Glancing up from the page she was reading, she offered a small smile. "Hi yourself."

Crossing the room, he sat in front of her. She was quiet as she flipped through the book, her eyes watching the pages as she avoided his eyes. Sighing, he reached a hand out and stilled the flipping pages; he knew what this was about.

"Ruth."

Her eyes still looking at the pages, she tried to move his hand but he held firm.

"Ruth."

She finally lifted her gaze and met his eyes. "I'm fine Harry."

Taking the book from her, he set it to the side and grasped her hands. "You're not fine. I know what Jane said upset you no matter how much you deny it. And I only made it worse by overreacting on the Grid."

"Harry, she told me I'm going to be an awful mother. A woman I've never met has told me that because I chose to marry you and have your children, I've proven that I'm going to be an awful mother. And then you grabbed those files from me. It made me think that I really was being a bad mother to our child; even if they haven't been born yet."

"That alone should make you realize she's wrong. She doesn't know you Ruth. She's never seen you lash out to protect those you care about or tend to someone's sniffles because they're too stubborn to stay home when they're sick. She's never watched as you hold someone as they cry over a loss or celebrate with them over a victory. She doesn't _know_ you Ruth. She knows me and my past. She knows what I did to her all those years ago and she's jealous."

That last part caused Ruth to look up. "Jealous?"

"Do you know why she really called?"

"No. When I answered she launched into the whole 'I've heard so much about you Rachel, about how you're Harry's new whore and do you really think he's going to be there for you or your child?' Normally I wouldn't let it get to me but I'd just been sick and so I wasn't at my best." Shifting slightly, she tried to work her hand out of his but he'd have none of it. Using his grip on her hands, he pulled her forward and into his arms, her head resting on his chest. Once she was settled, he continued.

"She called because Catherine won't speak to her. Hasn't in three months and she's getting desperate as Catherine won't answer her calls. Graham refuses to get in the middle and so she decided to try me, even if we haven't spoken in fifteen years."

He felt her start to pull away and he tightened his grip, his chin settling on the top of her head. He knew she'd put the dates together and come out with what was going on; he wasn't going to let her blame herself.

"Catherine hasn't talked to Jane because of me? Is that what this is all about?"

"No. Catherine hasn't talked to her mother because she threw a temper tantrum at the fact that while she was on a holiday, our daughter spent a week with her step-mother and father having fun. Jane is not happy that Catherine and I are getting closer and building a relationship. She thought the bond we had all those years ago was well and truly broken. She's just realizing that she's not the only parent in our daughter's life anymore and it's not made her very happy."

"But Harry, she spent the week with me; not you. I can see where Jane would think I was trying to take her daughter away; even if said daughter is in her twenties. But Jane has to know that I'm not trying to take her place in her daughter's life."

"She knows it but she doesn't want to acknowledge it right now. Better to blame everyone else then deal with the problem at hand."

"Harry, you have to make Catherine talk to Jane."

"I have to do no such thing. I've already called and talked to Catherine. She knows what's happened and it's only made her madder." Loosening his grip, he moved an arm and lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze. "Ruth, this is what Jane does. She did this after we were first divorced; played the children until they wanted nothing to do with me. In her defense, I really was an absent father and she was trying to protect them but it still caused damage that we've yet to fully get over. Catherine is making her own decision in this and it has nothing to do with you or me. She'll talk to her mother when she's ready."

"But Harry, I feel so guilty."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"But..."

"No buts. I'm sorry my ex-wife said those things to you. She had no right and I told her that when we spoke this morning. You're going to be an excellent mother."

"You don't know that. I could drop them out of the crib or forget them in the bookstore because I've gotten so engrossed in something or what if I forget to feed them?"

"Ruth. Take a deep breath for me. Relax. You're going to be an excellent mother and I'm going to be there to help you every step of the way. You won't drop them from the crib because you'll be cradling them in your arms, you won't forget to feed them because you don't forget to make sure I've eaten, and you won't forget them in the bookstore because I'll be there with you pushing the stroller."

"Harry you can't be there all time."

"Hmmm. We'll see."


	12. Peter and Wendy

**Title:** _Peter and Wendy_

**Fandom:** _Spooks_

**Prompt:** _Nap Time_

**Character/Pairing:** _Harry Pearce and Ruth Evershed_

**Rating:** _K_

**Word Count:** _572_

**Summary:** _A little comfort can be the best medicine_

**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** _Set somewhere in series 5; let's pretend 5.5 never happened and the date in 5.3 wasn't the only one._

A gentle stroking was the first thought that came into her mind. Its slow rhythm pulling her from the depths of the nap she had settled into hours before. Back and forth, back and forth. The feather light tough soothing more than anything. A soft sigh; barely audible; left her lips as Ruth slowly followed the motion back to wakefulness. As she surfaced more to the land of now, she found that the caress was accompanied by a deep baritone voice. Shifting slightly, she opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before her.

Still in the suit he'd worn to work, Harry had shed the jacket and pushed the sleeves up so his forearms were bare. He'd settled onto the edge of the couch next to her, his hip pressed snuggly against hers. His large hand was resting against the slight swell of her bump, his fingers moving back and forth. In his other hand, he held a tattered book, its spine showing many years of use. His eyes were focused on the page in front of him, a slight smile upon his lips.

"Mrs. Darling loved to have everything just so, and Mr. Darling had a passion for being exactly like his neighbours; so, of course, they had a nurse. As they were poor, owing to the amount of milk the children drank, this nurse was a prim Newfoundland dog, called Nana, who had belonged to no one in particular until the Darlings engaged her. She had always thought children important, however, and the Darlings has become acquainted with her in Kensington Gardens, where she spent most of her spare time peeping into perambulators, and was much hated by careless nursemaids, whom she followed to their homes and complained of to their mistresses (Barrie)".

A deep sigh left her lips as her husband's hand left her stomach to turn the page. Lifting his eyes from the pages, Harry smiled as he met her gaze.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Sniffling, she slowly pushed herself up and into a sitting position, her hand sliding down to grip his. "I don't mind. It's a wonderful way to wake up."

Placing the book on the coffee table, he shifted until she rested in his arms, her head lying in the crook of his neck. "Zaf said you'd trouble falling asleep."

"Your child has been practicing to be a footballer."

"I love how it's my child when they're keeping you from your nap."

Smiling she reached forward and picked the book he'd sat on the table. Looking at the cover, she smiled. "I never pegged you as a fan of 'Peter and Wendy'".

Harry reached out and took the book from her, a hint of red filling his cheeks. "When Graham was little and was sick, if I was around, I'd read to him. It'd help settle him and he'd be able to sleep. I thought maybe it'd help settle our little one down so you could sleep some more."

Ruth smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Does your sick, pregnant wife warrant the reading of some 'Peter and Wendy?'"

Opening the cover of the book, he leaned back and settled her more comfortably against his chest. "She proved to be quite a treasure of a nurse. How thorough she was at bath-time, and up at any moment of the night if one of her charges made slightest cry (Barrie)."

Bibliography

Barrie, J. M. _Peter and Wendy_. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1911. Project Gutenberg.


	13. Midnight Snacks

**Title:** _Midnight Snacks_

**Fandom:** _Spooks_

**Prompt:** _Carefree_

**Character/Pairing:** _Harry Pearce and Ruth Evershed_

**Rating:** _K_

**Word Count:** _1706_

**Authors Notes/Disclaimer:** _Set about two weeks after Peter and Wendy. It really has no point or plot; just a little fluff that came to me as I was eating lunch the other day at work. Spooks nor the character belong to me; they belong to Kudos and the BBC. Were they to belong to me, things would have been a bit happier for these two. Please review...even if you don't like it. They make me happy._

* * *

It was late as Harry awoke in the darken room. Rubbing his fingers across his eyes, he yawned slightly as he turned to the left and looked at the clock glowing softly on the nightstand. Five after twelve. He'd been asleep for a little over an hour; seemingly content in the warmth that the bed offered on that freezing December night. So what had woken him up? The phone hadn't rung; he was sure of that; as Ruth was just as light of a sleeper as he was and she hadn't woken with him. Sighing slightly, he rolled onto his back again and looked over at his wife. Or at least where his wife should be sleeping. Her side of the bed was empty and a quick glance at the baskets under the windows showed that the three animals were also missing.

Pushing the blankets from his body, he sat up and swung his feet to the chilled wooden planks. Padding across the room and into the hall, he pauses a moment before he hears the faintest of barks from Scarlet followed by the laughing, carefree voice of his wife. Turning towards the stairs, he carefully and quietly made his way down the darkened staircase and along the hall; a frown settling onto his face as he realizes she came down them the same way. The frown is replaced quickly though as he stops in the doorway to the kitchen and leans against the wooden frame. His smile grows bigger as he takes in the sight before him.

Ruth is standing with her back to him; an old pair of his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt also of his swimming on her small frame. She's standing at the counter by the fridge, a tub of ice cream open before her, a spoon raised halfway to her lips as she speaks quietly to the animals by her on the floor. "Right. Hurry up you four. We need to finish our midnight snack before daddy wakes up and realizes we're gone. He won't be happy I'm feeding you now."

"I think he's more unhappy that you're not in bed, curled around him sleeping _and_ that you just referred to him as not only your daddy but also the animals as well."

"Harry!" she squeaked, jumping as she turned to look at him.

"Ruth!" He counter taking a step away from the door-frame and towards her.

"What are you doing up? It's after midnight."

"I'd ask you the same thing but I think," he said, gesturing towards the animals, the tub of ice cream, and her spoon, "it's pretty obvious."

She blushed slightly before taking another mouthful of her ice cream. "Our child was practicing ballet and decided that all the exercise made them hungry. They wanted a snack."

"Last week we were having a boy and he was practicing football; tonight we're having a girl and she's practicing to be a ballerina. Why don't we just find out what we're having instead of trying to guess?" he asked, moving across the kitchen to wrap his arms around her middle. Pulling her backwards against his chest, he kissed the side of her neck before looking into the tub before her. Grimacing, he tried not to openingly gag. "Good god Ruth, what are you eating?"

"Vanilla ice cream with pine apple chunks, gold fish crackers, pretzel bits, peanut butter, and chocolate sauce." she answered, a smile on her face as she took yet another spoonful. "And I never said our daughter was being a ballerina, I said our child was practicing ballet. It could be either a boy or a girl."

Harry snorted slightly. "There is no way in hell our son is going to be a ballerina, nor is our daughter going to be a footballer."

Ruth dropped her spoon into the tub of ice cream and maneuvered herself around in his arms so she was facing him. Taking in his look, she suddenly reached up and smacked him against the back of the head.

"Ouch. What the hell was the for?"

"For being a chauvinistic, sexist pig."

"Excuse me?"

"There is no way in hell our son is going to be a ballerina," she mimicked, reaching up to smack him again.

Feeling rather than seeing her hand raise, he moved one arm around her waist and grabbed her hand. Pulling it between them, he looked her in the eyes before kissing her quickly.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this one. How dare you decide what our child is or isn't going to..." she was stopped as his lips pressed against hers again, this time more forcefully than before. When he finally released her mouth and leaned his forehead against hers, he was pleased to see that she was momentarily speechless.

"Shush up and listen to me for a second." he said quietly, moving the hand he was holding in his down to rest on top of her stomach. Feeling the hard kicks the baby was giving underneath their hands, he looked down and spoke softly, a smile on his face. "You too."

While Ruth stayed quiet for the moment, watching him through narrowed eyes to see exactly what he was going to say, the baby had a mind of its own and continued to kick against their hands. Shaking his head, he met Ruth's eyes again. "I was not saying that to be a chauvinistic or sexist pig as you put it." He paused a moment, watching her eyes un-narrow slightly. "Nor am I even thinking about trying to tell your or our child what to do. I wouldn't do that; actually I wouldn't stand a chance. You'd find some way to make my life a living hell until I stopped whatever I was doing and with us as parents, there is no way this child is going to let anyone; including us; tell it what to do once it's old enough to have free thought."

She nodded, her eyes relaxing as she continued starring at him. "So what were you trying to say before it came out all Neanderthal?"

"What is it with you and the anti-men comments tonight? No, never mind. Forget I even asked that. The couch is really uncomfortable and I'd really like to sleep in our bed tonight with you."

"It's still fifty-fifty where you're getting to sleep but back to the question at hand, what were you trying to say?"

"What I was trying to say and came out wrong; is if our son is anything like me, he's going to be too uncoordinated to be anything resembling a dancer and if our daughter is anything like you, she's going to be graceful and beautiful and there's no way I'm going to consent to her chasing around a ball with a bunch of girls ready to tear her hair out."

"How do you even get graceful and me in the same sentence? I'm always tripping over something, dropping something, or a combination of both."

He shook his head, pulling her closer with the hand still around her waist so he could place a soft kiss against her forehead. Trust her to focus on the compliment he was paying her and pick it apart. "You are graceful and beautiful. You're also highly intelligent and entirely too focused on what's going on in your head at any given moment to bequeath the outside world with your full focus. Thus you trip over imaginary door frames and drop folders everywhere, making for a grand entrance where no one can keep their eyes off of you."

Before she could answer, he kissed her softly, moving both hands to rub against their child. He smiled as he felt the kicks slow to a flutter every now and then. Pulling back softly, he watched as she opened her eyes.

"You're good."

"Hmm. I'm just telling the truth. Now, it's almost twelve thirty in the morning and we have a briefing at eight-thirty in the morning. What do you say we clean up your snack and go back to bed?"

Shaking her head, she pressed another kiss against his lips before moving out of his arms and turning towards the counter. Pulling her spoon out of the melting concoction, she gave it a final lick before putting the lid on the container. Placing the spoon in the sink, she moved to the trash can and dumped the container in. Feeling him move behind her again, she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ready to go back up?"

Fighting back a yawn, she shook her head. "I'm not quite ready for sleep yet."

Smiling, he maneuvered her towards the door. Reaching out to flick the light out, she carefully walked her down the darkened hallway, aware that they had company as the three animals made their way back upstairs with them. "You're exhausted and fighting not to fall asleep in my arms, I think you're ready for bed."

Reaching their bedroom, she moved out of his hold and towards the bed, sliding under the covers as he climbed into the bed next to her. "I'm really not and neither are the other four."

He paused in reaching to turn the light off and looked at her. "Who are these four that you keep referring too? You've not hiding another animal in this house that I'm not aware of are you?"

Shifting onto her side, she looked over at him, laughing at his look. "Scarlet, Fidget, Muggles, and the baby."

"Oh thank God." he muttered under his breath, reaching back towards the light to turn it off. As the room was engulfed in darkness, he reached over and pulled her to him. "Well, all six of us need to get some sleep."

Lying her head on his chest, she let her arm rest lightly against his waist. "Can you read to us? You haven't finished _Peter and Wendy_ yet."

Kissing the top of her head, he rubbed between her shoulders. "Go to sleep and we'll read some more tomorrow night."

"Um kay." was the only response he got before her breathing became heavier.

Smiling, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.


	14. Wrapped Up

"Ruth I think you should just give up."

"No, men and women have been doing this for hundreds of years. It can't be that hard."

"I've been watching you try to figure this out for the past fortnight. And it's not working. All you're accomplishing is working yourself up. Which is not good for you or the baby."

"I'm not giving up!"

Huffing at the thought, she turned her attention back to the yarn and hook in her hand. She was a mother-to-be; she was making a jumper if it killed her. Twisting another loop she pulled taunt. Another row done. She didn't know what he was talking about. Give up. Not when she was getting the hang of it.

Lifting it in front of her face, she frowned. How the hell had she accomplished that? Turning the fabric over trying to figure out where she'd gone wrong. Chain twenty. Check. Single crochet in each loop. Check. Repeat six times. Check. Bind off and start other side. Shit.

"Thing!" Tossing the three armed jumper onto the table, she leaned back into the couch.

Taking her hand, Harry rubbed a thumb across her knuckles. Five months into the pregnancy and she was starting to get uncomfortable. To him she was still beautiful. But every time she glanced into the mirror, she saw fat. She saw bloated. She saw stretch marks and cellulite. It wasn't helping that none of her clothes fit and she was entirely in maternity clothes now. Nor that one of the newer aides on the Grid had asked if she needed a gym recommendation.

"Leave it be."

"No. I just need a few minutes. That's all."

"Ruth, you don't have to do this."

"I need to make our son a jumper. It's tradition." Closing her eyes, she felt herself relaxing at the feeling of his skin on hers.

"Who's tradition?"

"My grandmother's. She made all of us afghans, jumpers, diaper covers. There wasn't an Evershed infant who didn't have half a wardrobe of crocheted clothing."

Shifting closer on the couch, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder's. Pulling her into his side, he kissed her hair. "It sounds like a wonderful tradition."

"It was. Once she died none of us were able to continue it. I want to change that with our baby."

"I understand. But it's not worth raising your blood pressure over."

Indignation in her voice, she frowned. "You just don't understand."

"I do."

"No you don't. I _have_ to do this."

"Then help me understand why you _have_ to do this."

"You know I have a shaky relationship with my family. He isn't going to have aunts, uncles, or cousins. He's not even going to have Grandparents. My mother made that clear. He'll have your last name. A big sister from you. And a big brother who might eventually come around. What's he going to have from me? Aside from DNA I'm not giving him a thing."

"That's not true. Hopefully he'll have your looks, brain, and personality. Because he's screwed if he's anything like me. But he'll also have your love. There's no doubt about that."

"Harry..."

"No, I'm serious. The only thing that's going to matter to him is that you love him. That you feed him. Tend to his needs. Care for him. And protect him. When he's a bit older he'll care about you playing with him. Reading to him as you tuck him in. Being there on a dreary Saturday morning as he runs around a wet field chasing a ball. Or when he colors on the wall with crayons. He'll care that you help with homework he doesn't understand. That you attend his school plays and concerts even if he sings off key or falls off the stage. So many different things. But he'll still want your love. And he's going to have it. That's what you're giving him. The most important thing he could ever want or need."

Tears in her eyes, she turned her face into his neck. The warmth of his skin. The smell of his aftershave. The pressure of his arm around her tightly. They all helped calm her down. Curling closer, she sniffed.

"God I'm sorry I'm such a watery mess of late."

"Shush. You're allowed to be. You're growing a whole other life inside of you. I think the least I can do is be your giant hanky when needed."

Laughing, she lifted her head and smiled a watery smile. "I don't know what I did before you."

"I love you too." Leaning down, he pressed a light kiss against her lips. As they separated, he smiled at her. "Can I make a suggestion? Without you yelling at me?"

"What?" she asked, a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"Take a class."

"A class in what?"

"If crocheting a jumper is that important to you, take a class. I'm sure somewhere in London someone has a class that'll help you learn to crochet better. Where people can show you where you've gone wrong and guide you in the right direction."

Looking at him with a new light in her eyes, she grinned. "You're right. The yarn shop I bought the yarn from does a class. I could sign up there. When did you get so reasonable?"

"About the time I realized I was in love with you."

.

_**AN: Hello all. Thank you all for the lovely reviews with this little hodge podge story. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Hopefully it'll move along a bit faster now. :) Just a bit of a re-arrangement with the story and a bit of a time jump. Hopefully you don't mind. And hopefully you noticed that I decided on what they were having since I last posted.**_


	15. Color Blackmail

Placing the paint swabs on the table, he waited; knowing it would only be a matter of time before Ruth looked up from her book. It was Saturday; their first one off in over a month; and Harry had plans on finishing the nursery once and for all. In just under three months, they would be welcoming their son into the world. He had no plans of bringing said son home to an empty nursery. And knowing their jobs as well as he did, those three months would go by quickly. Which meant that today; this quiet, rainy Saturday; was the day for them to finish the room. But first they needed to pick the color.

"Are you going to watch me all morning?" she asked, not glancing up from the page.

"I could. It's such an enjoyable pass time."

Reading a few minutes longer, she tried to ignore him but the feeling of his eyes upon here was too much. With a sigh she relented. Placing her bookmark between the pages, she closed the book and set it on the table before looking up and meeting his eyes.

"And now I know you either did something wrong or want something. Which is it?"

"Why does it have to be either?"

"Because I know you."

Pouting, he leaned across the table and kissed her softly. Lips brushing against lips, he ran his fingers through her hair before moving away. Seeing the small smile on her face, he reached out and gripped her hand in his, his fingers rubbing against her palm.

"I'll have you know it's neither of those. I've been thinking."

"I know I'm going to regret this but what have you been thinking about?"

Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed the back of it before setting it back on the table and picking up the paint swabs. Spreading them out, he grinned as he looked up and met her eyes. "I may have nipped by the home improvement store on the way home last night from that meeting with the home secretary and picked up some swabs for the nursery. I thought we could finish the room today."

Meeting his eyes and seeing his excitement there, she smiled. He really was excited about the baby and everything to do with it. Truth be told, she had been a bit nervous that he would become disinterested as the time got closer and she'd be left with everything to handle on her own. But only; she admitted to herself; because of his past. His reaction had been the exact opposite. Looking down at the swabs he had laid out, she frowned. They were all varying shades of blue. While all nice, it was too cliché and not at all what she had been envisioning.

"They're all very...blue." she said diplomatically; not wanting to crush his enthusiasm.

Nodding he reached out and grabbed a classic medium blue. "I'm a bit partial to this one. They call it..." pausing, he flipped the card over and read the back, "Mozart Blue. It's supposed to be a classic color. I think it'll work as he grows older. What do you think?"

"It's...blue."

"You said that already. Do you like it?"

"Err...yes. But it's blue."

Looking up at her, he frowned. "What's wrong with blue?"

"Nothing's wrong with it per say."

"I happen to like blue."

"So do I. But don't you think it's a little over done in nurseries?"

"No. It's classic; timeless. Our boy's going to have a blue nursery."

"What if I don't want a blue nursery?" Looking at the different swabs he'd laid out, she tried to find a compromise. But there wasn't one. Everything was blue.

"Why wouldn't you want a blue nursery?" Not understanding what the problem was, he picked up another color and flipped it over.

"Well for starters, it doesn't go with the border we picked."

"So we pick out a new border."

"Or the bedding set that matches the border."

"I did say we should wait until we've settled on a color before picking the bedding out."

"But it's the only one I really liked that you would agree too."

"Well we're painting the walls blue so it'll just have to go."

"We aren't painting the walls blue Harry."

"Yes we are."

"I am not painting the room blue."

"It's a good thing I'm doing the painting then."

Reaching over to grab the different cards, she picked them up and frowned.

"We're not doing the nursery in blue."

"Well I refuse to paint it pink."

Lifting her head sharply, she looked at him. "Who said anything about pink?"

"You said no to blue."

"Yes. But I never said anything about pink. We will not be painting our son's room pink."

"Finally something we can agree on." Reaching across the table, he grabbed the swabs back. "Now pick a shade of blue."

"You're not going to win this argument Harry."

"We'll see about that. I'm the one doing the painting."

"And I'm the one who's carrying our growing son with her everywhere she goes. Who's clothes no longer fit and who can't go more than an hour without having to pee. I think I should get to pick the color of his nursery."

"That point isn't going to work this time. It got you out of going to the last Services ball, the meeting with the DG, dinner with the head of Section B and two games of football."

Crossing her arms, she rested them on her growing bump and smirked at him "Fine. No more sex."

Pausing in his reorganization of the different colors, he met her eyes. "You're entering your third trimester, I thought that was off the table anyways for the next six months or so."

"No. You missed the beginning of the last appointment. As long as I'm comfortable and there's no bleeding, sex is fine. We just have to be creative. Or would have to be creative if we were going to be having sex. Which we won't be if the nursery is painted blue."

"That's blackmail."

"No darling, it's negotiation. You want a blue nursery. I don't. We both want sex but we also both know you won't push me into anything."

Frowning at her words, he looked down at the colors. "And you don't want a blue nursery."

"No."

"Painting it blue would be pushing you into something you don't want."

"Yes."

"And I would never do that to you."

"No you wouldn't."

Sighing in defeat, he laid the swabs down on the table. She was right. He would never overtly force her into something she didn't want unless her safety was as stake. Shoulders hunched, he met her eyes and waited. "What color did you pick?"

Grinning, she stood from the table and made her way to the drawer under the microwave. Reaching inside, she pulled out her own swabs and carried them over. Pushing his arm our of the way, she settled onto his lap and felt him hold her to him. Sorting through the colors, she felt him cringe at the oranges, reds, and golds. She had no plan on painting the nursery any of those colors but had picked them up so he'd be more agreeable to her real choice. Finally spotting the color that matched the bedding and border perfectly, she pulled it out and set it next to his blue.

Hands resting on her bump, he looked at the color. It wasn't bad if he was honest. Not the blue that he preferred but it wasn't bad. He could live with it. Holding her close, he waited a few minutes before agreeing. One hand moving from its resting place, he picked up the swab and turned it over.

"Spring Meadow Green it is."


	16. It's a Naming Convention

They sit at the kitchen table; one to each side.

He's sat facing the door and windows into the back garden; the cupboards behind him.

She's sat with her back to the outside; her sore feet resting on a cushion on the chair beside her.

In front of them, two dinners of fish and chips sit on their wrappers; the smell of malt vinegar filling the air.

"Alright, I've taken the time to make an alphabetized list combining your top names and my top names along with their meanings." Lifting the two packets of paper, she hands one to him. "I also managed to get a hold of the naming book that Zaf has been running; which you'll find on the back of page six listed in alphabetical order with the name of the person and the wager they've placed. While there are some decent ones, we should only use them as a last resort."

Taking the packet from her, Harry looks through it as he pops a chip into his mouth. "Ruth - we're naming our child, not embarking on a mission."

"Exactly. Which is why you'll find I've taken greater care in putting together these names and their meanings. I've also included a list of names we should avoid at all costs; you'll find that as the last page of the packet."

Lying the packet down on the table, she picks up two green highlighters and hands him one. "I think we should each go through and pick the names that we like the most avoiding pages seven and eight."

"What's wrong with the names on page eight again?" Flipping to the page, he starts to read some of the names. "Jaxon Hugh is that even a real name? And who in their right mind would Yosef Ruberto." Stopping on one of the last names, he frowns before lifting his eyes to meet hers. "Our son will not be named Seymour. Or anything even remotely close."

Biting into her fish, Ruth nods her head in agreement. Swallowing the vinegar soaked fish, she waits a moment before speaking. "That's what it's on the names we should avoid at all costs list."

Turning back to the first page, Harry starts to read aloud as he munches on his dinner. "Gavin isn't bad and neither is Tristan but Frederick is a no. The boys at school will tease him by calling him Freddy."

"Hmm. What about Tobias, Quincy, or Conor?"

"We are not naming our boy Quincy. Not after there was that American president with that name."

"Quincy was his second name, his first was John." Ruth frowns as she looks over the list. "If we're basing that as criteria for our sons name, that means John, George, Thomas, Andrew, Theodore, Martin, William, Zachary, Benjamin and James; which by the way is in _your_ name; are out as well."

"That's because I didn't have a say in what my parents called me."

A slight smirk on her face, she looks up from the paper and watches him read over it. "What about Franklin? It'd be shorten to Frank."

"Hmm, that has...wait." Looking up from his packet, he frowns at her. "Franklin Pierce was a US President with a wife named Jane. I remember that from my first marriage. One of Jane's annoying American friends from Uni liked to remind me of that whenever I'd see her at one of the children's events after our divorce. She'd quote the damned woman and how her husband's pursuit of power caused them to lose their family as punishment. Or something to that effect."

"Right, Franklin is a no. What about Aiden? It's from your second list but I really like it."

"Put it on the list of potential." Pausing, he looks up and smiles at her. "I'm assuming you _are_ keeping a list of potential names."

"That's what the green highlighter's for dear."

"Right, I'd forgotten about that."

They're quiet for a few minutes, both reading over the typed list of names and their meanings. As he flips to the third page, Harry shakes his head and looks up. "Ruth, do you think we're taking this a bit far?"

Chewing on the back of the highlighter, she lifts her head and meets his concerned gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we're sitting here with six pages of potential names that we could call our son. Why do we even need six pages of names?"

"I don't know." Putting the cap on her highlighter, she sets it on the table. Picking up a chip, she looks at the list and than him again. "I just...don't want to name him the wrong thing."

Pushing his chair back, Harry stands and moves to his left. Gently lifting her feet, he pushes the cushion to the floor and slides into the chair. Using his knuckles, he starts to push against her soles, trying to work the achiness from them. "I don't either and we won't. But it's silly for us to try and name him now when we don't know what he looks like."

Moaning at the pressure he's relieving in her feet, she shifts in her chair, resting her hands against her stomach. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we might agree on something now but when we see and hold him for the first time, the name doesn't fit and we're back to trying to pick something." Switching to his thumbs, he slowly works the tight muscles, feeling them crack.

"So what do you suggest we do then? Forget about finding a name until after he's born?"

"No, but I also don't think we should set anything in stone. Maybe make a list of the names that we like and agree on and than once he's born and we've held him, decide."

"I think..." she pauses a minute, thinking over his suggestion. "that you're right. We don't want to call him the wrong thing and have him live with that the rest of his life."

"Good. So which names do you like?"

* * *

_**AN: I know it's been awhile since I've updated this; I honestly wasn't planning on it butMipafuro asked for an update so I thought what the heck. Hopefully you like. :-) If you do; or if you don't; let me know!**_

_**I've created a poll over on 3 Words, 8 Letters on Facebook for the potential name. If you'd like to vote, please check it out. Just go t groups/328415943934013/ and cast your vote today. **_


End file.
